The Prince And I
by Starforsaken
Summary: AU. The Boy Who Ran Away... (Language, Various Themes, Waffles .)


Disclaimer : Standard Disclaimer applies, I do not own Kingdom Hearts. The only thing I own is this three hundred-dollar phone bill ;_;

Dedications : My mom and dad for getting 'busy' that one night 15 years ago!

* * *

Together, Selphie and I walked into the classroom. We took our usual seats in the back and watched as Sora entered the room, without saying a word to either of us, he took his seat by the window. I watched as the teacher erased what was left on the blackboard. Gradually the other students had begun to fill the empty seats.

"Has he said anything to you? He isn't talking to nobody but Riku these days" She says, I look to Selphie and shake my head once. He hasn't said anything to me, which annoys the shit out of me. One would think that we just went through a bad break up which would be fine if it were true. She continues by adding; "I wouldn't know what I would do if I lost my old man" and I can relate.

With the loss of his father and with Riku never having a father, the two bonded and left little to no space for 'wittle ole me' which makes me sound like a total b-word.

Chapter One : The Raft That never Set Sail

The teacher does her best to ignore him, but members of the class are beginning to follow his lead. I look to his desk and his binder isn't even open, his copy of Romeo and Juliet is still in his back pack.

"Sora" She calls, I look away from Sora to the teacher as she's by his desk now, "I don't suppose you know what act were on?" and he has the entire class looking at him. Some are waiting for him to say sorry, others are waiting for him to say something funny.

For a moment or two, he says nothing and the teacher rolls her eyes at him and says; "Take out your book and follow along-" but he looks up and says; "Act one, scene four, page five" the teacher only has a look of astonishment on her face as she quietly regains her composure.

"Kairi, would you care to read from the beginning?" and I begin by reading the lines of, Benvolio, but am really wondering just how Sora knew what page we were on.

_"This wind you talk of, blows us from ourselves. Supper is done, and we shall come too late"_

"Sora, please take out your book and continue where she left off"

Instead of taking out his book like he should have, I watch as he closes his eyes and begins reciting the following; "_I fear too early for mind misgives some consequence yet hanging in the stars_-" and before he could continue, the teacher had stopped him with a question I'm silently asking myself. "How? How did you do that?"

"Because I read it cover to cover" He says, and I wouldn't doubt it, especially with all that time he spends by himself.

"And you mean to tell me, that you memorized the whole play?" and he nods his head, she takes her copy of the book and flips to a random page. "_God joined my heart and Romeo's, thou our hands. And ere this hand, by thee to Romeo sealed_-" and he continues by saying; "_Shall be the label to another deed, or my true heart with treacherous revolt_."

This continued till the end of class, the teacher would test him by turning to a random page. It would take him a moment or two, but he would close his eyes and say it word for word. This wasn't the first time Sora had displayed this ability, I had taken note of it in 'Science'. On a test, we were given words like 'Osmosis' and had to write it's definition. Sora was able to give the exact definition found in the glossary.

"Sora, do you have a photographic memory?" and it's the first time I've heard of the word, so I make a mental note of it and before he could answer. The bell rang throughout the class and the day was over. I waited till the room was empty, I wanted a moment with him, but so did the teacher; "Kairi, can you give us a moment?"

With Selphie, we waited by the door as I hoped to catch Sora before he and Riku board themselves up in his house, like they do every day after school.

"Did you know he was that smart?" She asks, I nod my head but before I could say anything. I hear my name being called from down the hall, I look to see Riku whose making his way toward us.

"Where is he?" He asks, years of being his friend told me that something was wrong.

"Why? Did something happen?"

"Remember Lyle?" barely, but I know he's on one of the school's sports teams, "Well, aparently his girlfriend broke up with him-"

"She broke up with him?" Says Selphie, Riku looks to her and nods his head.

"Yeah, she broke up with him because of Sora. So now he's looking for him, do you know if he has detention?" but before I could answer. The door to the class opens and Sora steps out.

"Riku-"

"Sora! You're never going to believe this-"

"Sora! Your a dead man!" and we look down the hall to find Lyle, whose twice the size of Sora. I can hear Sora whisper to Riku; "Okay, what did I do?." A crowd of students gathered around us because they sensed a fight was going to happen. Lyle and his two friends were now standing five feet from us, I watched as Riku took a step forward, only to be given a shot to the face by Lyle who wouldn't have any of his words.

"This is between me and him!" He says, his two friends move back as I wonder where the teachers are, why aren't they stopping this, I mean this is practically happening in front of our English class.

I watched as Sora this time took a step forward, I wanted to reach out and hold him back but what happened next, had happened so fast that the fight was over before it could even begin. Lyle had reached for Sora by trying to grab him by the shoulders. Sora had used a two arm block and sweeped his hands to Sora's side. With his left hand gripped onto Lyles, Sora took a step towards him and lifted his right elbow to his jaw.

He was on the ground now looking up at Sora, blood started to come out of his mouth and I could only gather that he must have bit his own tongue. A teacher had finally come, he saw Lyle on the ground with blood coming out of his mouth and rushed to his side; "What happened!".

* * *

Initially I uploaded a previous version of this chapter, which wasn't the one I wanted to upload because it was an older version and I forgot that I had this one to submit. I am going to upload chapter two in a few hours, but once again, thanks for the reading and please review. This is my first fanfiction, so please forgive any errors and my overuse of the following 'Says' 'And' and there's probably a few more.

Anyway, if you like it, please review! it helps me accomplish wonders.

rawr.


End file.
